Uno más
by Katnisskuruta089
Summary: Universo Alterno... Nustros cuatro cazadores viajan a una villa para asistir a una fiesta, sin embargo se pierden y terminan llegando a otra fiesta completamente diferente y aunque el aire festivo los inivita a participar de la velada, tal vez no vuelvan a ver la luz del sol.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Nota: **Este fic participa en el foro "comunidad del cazador", y participa en la actividad del mes de Octubre "Halloween"_  
><em>

Finalmente... Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

><p>Uno más para mi colección<p>

Mediados del siglo XVIII... En algún lugar de un bosque tenebroso y desolado...

-¡No se necesita ser un genio para saber que estamos perdidos! ¡Le-on-cio!- le recrimino cierto chico de cabellos plateados.

-¡Soy Leorio! ¡Y no lo estamos, se exactamente dónde estamos!- le respondió el conductor del carruaje al pequeño que lo molestaba.

-¿Enserio?- dijo escéptico - Entonces dinos, LEORIO, ¿Dónde estamos?

El conductor quedo en silencio por unos momentos antes de contestar:- en un bosque- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, ya que en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraban.

-Es por esto que te dijimos que contratarás a un chofer que conociera la zona- esta vez le regaño otro chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules -ahora estamos perdidos.

-Todo es por su tacañería- recrimino Killua.

-¡Ahorrar no es ser tacaño!- se defendió.

Se suponía que irían a una fiesta de disfraces de alta clase, una mascarada, a una ciudad cercana.

Días atrás, Kurapika y Killua le habían sugerido a Leorio que debería de contratar a un chofer que los guiara hasta el lugar, pero el hombre -no tan joven ni tan viejo - estaba confiado de que podría llevarlos al lugar de la fiesta sin problemas.

A lo lejos, Leorio pudo divisar un gran castillo con luces.

-¡Ja!- se burló- ¡ahí esta! y ustedes dudaban de mis habilidades.

Kurapika y Killua lo miraban un poco enfadados, pero aliviados de no tener que pasar la noche en un bosque dentro de un carruaje.

Gon, quien acompañaba a Leorio en el asiento delantero, señaló el castillo y dijo con asombro:- ¡Es fantástico! qué bueno que ya llegamos.

Después de una hora, llegaron a la entrada del castillo. Todos bajaron del carruaje, llevando trajes de gala y unos antifaces, preparados para la fiesta.

Leorio se acercó a la puerta y desde afuera, pudo notar el ruido de la música y la conversación que provenían del interior. Toco la puerta un par de veces antes de que un hombre alto y sin cejas se apareciera.

Leorio se sintió intimidado ante aquel extraño hombre: - buenas noches... Vinimos a la fiesta de máscaras del Lord Mizaistom Nana...

-¿Eh? Pues se han equivocado de lugar- aclaró el hombre- esta es la fiesta de Lord Kuroro- y tras terminar la frase se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, pero no la alcanzo a cerrar ya que una mano apareció desde el interior y detuvo la puerta.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció un hombre alto, de piel pálida y ojos negros tras ella.

-Disculpen sus modales- les pidió el hombre - soy el dueño de este castillo, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?- pregunto con una sonrisa que envío un escalofrío a todos ellos.

-Bueno, estamos perdidos- comenzó a explicar Kurapika- se supone que llegaríamos a la Villa de los Mizaistom, ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra?- preguntó educadamente Kurapika.

El hombre miro directamente a los ojos del chico Rubio por un momento, lo que envío más escalofríos por su espalda y finalmente respondió a su pregunta:- Si, ahora lo recuerdo. Viven del otro lado de este bosque, a un día de camino- explicó y todos se sintieron decepcionados, no había forma de que llegasen a la fiesta a tiempo.

-¿Por qué no se quedan y disfrutan de la pequeña celebración que estamos llevando a cabo?- les dijo el hombre de cabello negro- no podrán llegar a tiempo a su otra fiesta y estoy seguro de que deben estar exhaustos por el viaje.

-Bueno, si lo estamos pero...- Kurapika ya no pudo continuar, deseaba rehusarse, ya que sentía que algo malo pasaría si entraban a aquel lugar.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Leorio siendo el primero en entrar seguido de Gon y Killua.

Kurapika, resignado, entró en el castillo, aun sabiendo que tal vez no volverían a salir.

-¡WOW!- exclamo Gon con asombro cuando vio el interior del enorme castillo y su decoración, de acuerdo a Halloween.

Killua al estar igual de asombrado que Gon, sólo pudo dar un silbido de admiración.

-Por aquí- indico- por cierto, Mi nombre es Kuroro y él- dijo señalando al hombre sin cejas- es Phinks.

Entraron a un salón mucho más grande, con más decoraciones terroríficas y muy realistas. Los invitados que se encontraban en el salón los miraban con curiosidad.

Gon pudo ver en la lejanía, una mesa donde un hombre grande y de cabello grisáceo competía contra otro en un juego de pulsos. Y sin darse cuenta, se acercó a la mesa a observar, con gran curiosidad en los ojos.

Al poco tiempo Killua se acercó con él y decidieron participar contra el gigante.

En cuanto a Leorio, vio a una chica hermosa de cabello rosa y enseguida corrió a su encuentro, tratando de seducirla.

Lo que le parecía extraño a Kurapika, era el hecho de que ella no lo rechazara, ya que Leorio resultaba ser tan vulgar que las mujeres lo cacheteaban a la primera oportunidad.

Aún así, la mujer llamada Machi, hablo con él y hasta dejo que la abrazara por la cintura.

No sabía si la mujer era muy fácil de conquistar o era el hecho de que la máscara ocultaba perfectamente el desagradable rostro pervertido de Leorio.

Kurapika siguió observando a sus amigos, todos se habían adaptado a la fiesta sin problemas y él se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

Tomó un poco de ponche y decidió salir de la bulliciosa habitación. Tal vez, echar un vistazo por ahí.

Camino por los largos y anchos pasillos, mirando detrás de cada puerta. No había nada fuera de lo común, incluso se sentía un poco culpable de estar husmeando por ahí.

Llego al final de un pasillo y encontró unas enormes puertas de madera, abrió una y entró.

Era una biblioteca, y era enorme, mucho más que la de sus padres, y eso que ellos ya tenían cerca de cincuenta mil ejemplares.

-Wow- susurro a nadie en particular y comenzó a inspeccionar los estantes. Había libros que nunca creyó que vería, libros que se suponía que estaban desaparecidos o habían poco ejemplares.

-Así que aquí estas- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Kurapika volteó y observo al anfitrión de la fiesta- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó la fiesta?- le preguntó, aparentemente herido por el hecho de que abandonara el evento.

-No es eso... - dijo apenado- es sólo que, las fiestas no son lo mío.

-Entonces, si no son lo tuyo, ¿Por qué ibas a una?- le preguntó, acercándose cada vez más a él.

-Los padres de Killua y Gon me pidieron que los acompañara, la verdad es que no confían en Leorio.

Kuroro dio una risa suave:- sí, puedo entender por qué-

Kurapika no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario:- todos estos libros... ¿Cómo los has conseguido?- le preguntó

-Mi familia lleva generaciones recopilando los, aquí hay cerca de siglo y medio de conocimiento y literatura- explicó con una sonrisa- siéntete libre de examinarlos todos.

Kurapika asintió y siguió observando cada ejemplar, hasta que uno llamo su atención. Lo tomó y lo abrió en la primera página, que tenía un mensaje escrito a mano:

"Para mi querido amigo, colega y compañero. Al que me ha dado un gran apoyo para hacer este libro... Kuroro. 14 de noviembre de 1679"

Un escalofrío recorrió nuevamente su espalda, dejo el libro en el estante y pretendió actuar normal.

Siguió recorriendo la biblioteca, consciente de que los ojos de Kuroro seguían cada movimiento que hacía.

Kurapika tomó uno de los libros y de lo lanzó a Kuroro, quien lo atrapo con facilidad, mientras huía a la puerta. Sin embargo cuando llego a ella, Kuroro ya estaba ahí. Bloqueando su paso.

-¿Qué eres?- le preguntó Kurapika, seguro de que Kuroro no era humano.

Kuroro le sonrió:- chico listo, soy un vampiro- dijo y Kurapika estaba listo para echarse a correr nuevamente.

Kuroro lo tomó por los hombros y le quitó el antifaz, después tomó su barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No huyas- le ordenó- no tengas miedo...

-No tengo miedo- susurro Kurapika, repitiendo sus palabras, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-Buen chico- dijo Kuroro sonriéndole, y esta vez su sonrisa tenía un par de colmillos muy afilados.

Se acercó a su cuello y lo mordió, bebiendo su sangre. Kurapika sólo pudo dar un grito de sorpresa, que pronto se acallo y como si estuviera en un trance, dejo que el hombre mayor bebiera su sangre.

.

-¡¿Dónde rayos se habrán metido?!- se preguntó Leorio, quien desde hacía rato no veía ni a Gon, ni a Killua, ni a Kurapika.

Camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a una habitación:- ¡Kurapika! ¡Gon! ¡Killua!- los llamo pero no contestaron.

Escucho las pisadas de alguien acercándose y su primer instinto fue esconderse dentro del armario. Dejando la puerta un poco entreabierta.

Por ella entró Kuroro, cargando a Kurapika que estaba inconsciente o tal vez... Muerto.

Leorio se quedó paralizado del miedo.

Kuroro depósito a Kurapika sobre la suave cama y a continuación se sentó a su lado; detrás de él llegaba el hombre sin cejas.

-Líder, ¿Qué piensa hacer con él?

-¿No es obvio?- le sonrió - lo convertiré.

-¿Y qué hay de los otros?- le preguntó- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Realmente no me interesa, pueden matarlos, comerlos, volverlos sus sirvientes si es lo que quieres. Hagan lo que les plazca.

El hombre asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Uno más para mi colección- susurro a nadie en especial.

Y de un momento a otro, las puertas del armario se abrieron, revelando a Kuroro con una sonrisa maligna.

Leorio sólo pudo observarlo estupefacto.

-No te muevas- le ordenó y Leorio obedeció.

Kuroro sonrió a sí mismo:- ¿Que debería hacer contigo?- se preguntó.

Leorio estaba aterrado, no quería morir, al menos no tan joven.

Le ordenó a su cuerpo que se moviera, que ignorara las indicaciones de Kuroro.

Y pudiendo por fin salir de ese estado hipnótico en el que se encontraba, observó aterrado a su alrededor y sólo pudo echar a correr, sin importarle realmente como se las arreglarían los demás. Se sintió cobarde, pero el instinto de conservar su vida era mucho más poderoso.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y logró salir del castillo.

Subió al carruaje y lo condujo fuera de los límites del castillo.

Ya en el bosque, más tranquilo y calmado; se sintió culpable y se odio a si mismo por haber abandonado a sus amigos... NO. Se sentía culpable por no haber rentado al conductor, si lo hubiese hecho él y sus amigos no habrían estado en aquel temible castillo en primer lugar.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos:- ¡Lo siento! ¡Gon! ¡Killua! ¡Kurapika- grito a los cuatro vientos- ¡Si hubiese algo que pidiera hacer para compensárselos!- grito con desesperación, pensado en los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos.

-Yo sé que puedes hacer- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba viendo un borrón de imágenes y después vio su propio cuerpo degollado- Morir- término de decir su asesino.


End file.
